Harry Potter 6
by lilypotterfan
Summary: Takes place after OotP, so obviously spoilers. A HG and RHe fic. This is my view of the events of book six, except now that JK Rowling has announced the new title, I have a feeling it is not quite accurate. Please R and R.
1. CHAPTER 1

Hi. Thank you for reading my fic! I've only written a few in the past, but I have spent a lot of time on this one, and I hope you will enjoy it. Helpful criticism and constructive ideas are welcome in reviews. Please be honest.

WARNING: In the future, I most likely _**WILL NOT** _have chapters this long! This one happens to be one I have worked on a lot! I do not update every day, more like once or twice a week.

This will be a Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione fic. As for the others, you will have to see. It is rated PG-13 for some language and stuff, really just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT _**own any of the characters in this story, nor do I claim to. ALL of the characters, places, and organizations in this story belong to J. K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series.

Harry Potter 6

CHAPTER 1

A skinny teenager with unruly black hair sat on his bed staring into space in the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. This boy, by the name of Harry Potter, was an unusual boy for several reasons. First and foremost, he was a wizard. Yes, a wizard who carries a wand, flies on broomsticks, and can do magic. The first things you noticed about Harry Potter were his piercing green eyes and a thin lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

The scar was from Halloween nearly 16 years ago when Voldemort, the most evil wizard of the age, killed his parents. Harry became famous for being the only person to ever survive the killing curse.

Harry rose from his bed and went to his desk where he took out a quill and a clean sheet of parchment.

To someone at the Order-  
I am perfectly fine. The muggles are treating me fine. No need to come check on me or them.  
Harry

On any other summer, Harry would be begging to be allowed to visit his friends, but ever since the death of Sirius, his godfather, he had really stopped caring about anything else.

Harry sealed the parchment and set it aside for when Hedwig got back from hunting. He had dutifully been sending letters every 3 days to the Order of the Phoenix. He had gotten owls from Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly Ginny, the youngest member of the Weasley family. Needless to say, he was shocked that she had written to him. Two years before she couldn't even speak to Harry without stuttering or blushing. However, Harry realized that she had grown to be a fine young woman, not a silly little girl with a crush on famous Harry Potter. Just last Christmas she had screamed at him for being selfish and not talking to anyone.

Hedwig soared through Harry's open window. The Dursleys had been frightened by the threat Mad-eye Moody and Harry's other friends from the Order had made at King's Cross and allowed Harry to do what he wanted for the most part.

"Hello Girl. Would you mind bringing this note to the Order please?" Harry asked softly. Hedwig hooted and put out her leg. Harry tied the message to her leg and watched her fly away sadly. Whenever he thought of the Order, he thought of Grimmauld Place, and whenever he thought of Grimmauld Place, he thought of Sirius.

Harry had painful nightmares about Sirius' death. He blamed himself for the death of his beloved godfather no matter what Dumbledore or the others said. If only he had taken Occlumency seriously, Sirius might have lived. If only he had realized it was a trap.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Uncle Vernon's yell, "Boy, get down here, there is someone here to see you!" Curiosity filled Harry. Who could it be? Was he leaving the Dursleys early? Then Harry was filled with fear. What if it was a disguised Death Eater?

Harry carefully drew his wand and cautiously made his way down the stairs. In the living room sat a battered Remus Lupin. He looked worse than the last time Harry had seen him. His usually shabby robes seemed, if anything, shabbier and more tattered than ever. And Harry was sure his hair had grayed and a few more aging wrinkles appeared on his dear Professor's face.

"Hi Harry," Lupin smiled.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry said quizzically.

"Well, I'm hardly your Professor anymore, so please call me Remus, or Moony, whichever suits you," Lupin smiled.

"But how do I know that it is really you?" Harry demanded, still pointing his wand at Lupin.

"Harry, your Patronus form is a stag like your father's Animagus form. I taught it to you in your third year after Christmas break because you are so easily affected by Dementors from the horrors of your past."

Harry visibly relaxed. "So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came for a visit and to talk about stuff."

"Oh," said Harry.

"So, how are you holding up?" Remus asked. It dawned upon Harry that he was not the only person who was suffering from the death of Sirius. Lupin had lost the only best friend he had left. Wormtail had died the day he became a Death Eater.

Harry sighed. "I'm alright I guess. But what about you?" he asked the last true remaining Marauder.

Remus slowly studied Harry and whispered, "I miss him too Harry. But that's how he wanted to go, Harry, protecting you. How he despised that creepy old house. I'm surprised he didn't crack earlier. But he's in a better place now. He's with your parents now."

Harry turned away from Remus in effort to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

"No Harry, it's alright to cry. Let it all out," Moony said gently, patting Harry on the back.

Harry burst into tears and sobbed, "It's all my fault Moony! If I had studied Occlumency like I was supposed to-"

"Harry James Potter, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again! It's not your fault and nobody blames you one bit. It's all Voldemort's fault. I want you to channel all of your anger and guilt towards him, Harry. How are you supposed to beat him if you're constantly blaming yourself for things he did?"

Harry's head snapped up at the last sentence. How did he know?

"Dumbledore told me about the Prophecy," Remus said softly.

"Well then I understand if you no longer want to associate with me. I'm a danger to everyone I know," Harry said sadly.

Remus looked at Harry critically. "Harry, if you are going to make it through this, you are going to need your friends. Don't push them away. It doesn't do anybody any good. I'm a target because I'm a werewolf, the Weasleys have always openly supported Dumbledore, and Hermione is a muggle-born."

"Oh, " Harry said softly as he realized that all of his close friends were targets no matter what. That had never occurred to him. He had just assumed that by being friendly with him, they were all targets.

"So did Dumbledore send you to check on me or something?" Harry asked, spitting out the name as if it was an ear wax flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean. He was still angry with his headmaster for keeping the prophecy a secret from him for so many years, and for not explaining _why_ he was being forced to take Occlumency lessons with his least favorite professor. Harry felt that if he had known, he would not have been so easily tricked by Voldemort.

"Actually, you're the only person who knows that I'm here. Molly would probably kill me for not bringing her along if she knew! Dumbledore said to let you grieve alone, but I know it's better to let it all out," the werewolf said.

"Well, thanks for coming, I think I needed that. Hey Moony, do you think you could help me train for the upcoming war?" Harry asked hopefully.

Remus looked thoughtful. "Hmmm, you couldn't do magic out of school, but maybe I could help you with physical training. And I bed Tonks would love to help too!"

"Great! So what's going to on between you and Tonks?" Harry asked suggestively.

Remus flushed, "Nothing at all, what do you mean? Anyways, when and where will we meet for training?" Remus hurriedly changed the subject.

"Well, there's this park near-by that hardly anyone goes to that would be great, and anytime is fine with me!"

"Okay then, training starts tomorrow at 6 am sharp," Remus said. Harry groaned. That was way too early in the morning. "Would you prefer it to be at 5 am instead?" asked Moony with a nasty grin.

Harry shook his head violently. "No, no, 6 is fine!"

Remus laughed. "I have to be going then, Harry. See you bright and early!"

Harry hugged him and escorted him to the door. "Bye!" he exclaimed happily. "See you tomorrow!"

"So what did the freak- er- your friend want?" Uncle Vernon said grumpily from the hall.

Harry ignored him and walked upstairs to his room. Hedwig was already on his bed and she had some letters and a package for him. Harry relieved her and she flew to her cage.

Harry decided to start with the letter with Ron's sloppy handwriting on it.

> _ Hey mate!  
We're back at birdwatcher's headquarters, and it's still as disgusting as ever. At least Kreatcher joined his relatives on the wall of house-elves. Hermione's here too, she will put a letter in too. She is driving me nuts worrying about OWL results. They had better come soon or she will drive me bonkers! Mum says she wants you to eat more, so she is sending a package of food in case the Muggles aren't treating you right. You can always send Hedwig for more! We will try to get you out of there soon!  
Ron_

Harry was delighted to hear Kreatcher was gone; it was partially his fault Sirius died. He felt left out because Ron and Hermione were together again, and made a mental note to ask Remus when he would be leaving Privet Drive. He was grateful to Mrs. Weasley for sending food. The Dursleys fed him, but not quite enough because Dudley ate most of it.

Harry picked up the next letter and sure enough it was from Hermione.

> _Hi Harry,  
As Ron has probably already informed you, we are back at the same location as last summer. Kreatcher, poor old dear, is finally gone. However, I must say it is rather nice not having him there to call me "Mudblood" or such nonsense. I don't think I can wait any longer for OWLS! They said that they would mail the results in July, and it is July! Ron has been particularly annoying about it all, saying he hopes they never come! Honestly! Our results affect the rest of our lives, and all he is doing is sleeping, eating, and playing chess. Well, I'm afraid I must go. Harry, please don't blame yourself for what happened at the end of last term. It was not your fault in any way, remember that!  
Hermione_

Trust Hermione to be panicked about OWLs. Until Ron had mentioned it, Harry had honestly forgotten they were coming. He supposed he would tell Hermione about Remus' visit so she would stop worrying about him.

There were three more letters left. Harry picked up one with WWW printed in the wax.

> _Dear Esteemed Business Partner,  
We thought that we should inform you that right now 33% of all WWW products are being transferred to your vault. We know that you will try to refuse the money, but keep in mind that we know a few good pranks and hexes that are quite convincing. We want to thank you once again for your extremely generous donation, and we assure you that it has not gone to waste. Business is booming (quite literally sometimes) and we have only you to thank.  
Gred and Forge Weasley  
Owners of WWW_

Harry groaned. He didn't need more money. He wanted to ask them to stop the transfer, but he knew they would never accept it. The Weasleys were good and honest people who repaid their debts. Harry decided that he would make a deal with the Weasley twins later on. Nevertheless, he was glad that the joke shop had worked out so well. He wondered if Mrs. Weasley was aware that he was the benefactor of the shop. He doubted it; she would have killed him by now if she knew.

There were now two letters left. One he could see was from Ginny Weasley, but he was curious as to who the other letter was from. He opened it cautiously, but when he saw it was from his Headmaster, he threw it down in disgust and glared at it. However, he was curious about what the Headmaster had to say, and picked it up.

> _Dear Harry,  
How have your summer holidays been?_

Harry snorted. Trust Dumbledore to start of innocently.

> _I am writing to inform you that in addition to regular classes, you will be taking Occlumency lessons with me. Also, you will be pleased to know that your "lifelong" Quidditch ban has been removed. I have taken your Firebolt from the dungeons for you and I will return it when I see you next. You will be leaving the Dursley residence at precisely 12:00 noon on August the first. Have a pleasant summer!  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizarding and Witchcraft_

Harry couldn't help but smile. He could play Quidditch again and he would get his Firebolt back. It was the only proper gift from his godfather and quite valuable to him. But then Harry remembered that he was spending his birthday at Privet Drive. And that he had to take Occlumency lessons at the start of the new term.

Harry threw down the letter once more and picked up the last one, from Ginny.

> _Dear Harry,  
How are you? Well that was a stupid question, wasn't it? You are probably miserable. I heard mum and Dumbledore talking. She is extremely upset that you aren't here. She is sending you tons of food. I hope the muggles are treating you alright. Ron's been giving me such a hard time recently because of what I said on the train about Dean Thomas. It was just a bluff, the first name that I thought of. And now he won't leave me alone, saying I am too young to date. I've noticed his affection for a certain bushy-haired friend of ours, and I suspect she has similar feelings. But they are both too daft to do anything about it. Maybe we should give them a small push in the right direction. wink wink, nudge nudge Ron is now demanding what I could possibly have to write to you about. I told him to bugger off. He is so annoying! And Hermione isn't much better, what with worrying about OWLs. I'm going to assume you know about Kreatcher. We are all very worried about you here! If you ever need to talk about anything, I am here for you, and there are a number of people willing to help you here! I hope I get to see you soon!  
Love,  
Ginny_

Harry was glad that he and Ginny were writing, somehow she cheered him up. He had noticed that Ron and Hermione had feelings for each other and was glad that Ginny would help him set them up. Harry was now tired and decided he would answer the letters the next day. He took off his glasses and set them aside. Harry drifted off into the first dreamless sleep he had had in a long time.


	2. CHAPTER 2

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!  
**Dishant**: Thank you for the encouragement!  
**Andrea Twinkle**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm glad you chose mine to be first!

**Maradauer4eva**: Thank you for the review, I appreciate your opinion. Basically, Harry is just really disgusted that Dumbledore kept so much from him, yet still thought they were on good terms.

**hp/****charmed obsessed**: Thanks for reviewing, I know you've been waiting for this chapter for a while, and I'm really sorry. But look, I finally got it to work! Yay!

**Butler**: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

**Bloodless Ace**: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I **_do NOT_** own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, or organizations mentioned in this story. I only own the plot.

I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in forever! I am experiencing some major technical difficulties and my internet is completely messed up. I'll try to update more often, but unfortunately I don't know if I can. SORRY! Don't hurt me!

Oh yeah, I know that J.K. Rowling has given many clues and given a title to the 6th book, but I am planning to continue with my plot as I have it planned.

**_Harry Potter 6_**  
CHAPTER 2

The next morning, Harry woke up at 5:45 and quickly dressed and ate a small breakfast before Remus arrived promptly at 6:00. Remus looked Harry up and down and said, "I think we might need to buy you some new clothes to train in. Those look a bit, er, old."

Harry looked down at his hand-me-down t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers (a.k.a. trainers and runners, I apologize, but I am American) and couldn't help but agree.

Remus suggested they visit Diagon Alley the following weekend. He then made Harry jog to the park. When they arrived, he outlined their training program.

"We will start every day with 100 push-ups and sit-ups. Then we will do a series of muscle strengthening exercises and work on reflexes. We will then move on to defense such as Karate. Later we might get a chance to work on sword fighting."

"Okay, let's get started."

Harry managed to do 10 push-ups before he was exhausted. Remus laughed at him and told him that if he wanted to shape up, he was going to have to get used to it. Harry just grimaced and tried to keep going.

By 8:00 Harry felt he was more tired then he ever remembered. His muscles ached in places he didn't realize they existed. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his t-shirt was completely soaked through.

Remus was impressed with how Harry had done that morning: "That was a great start. You should go home and rest. Take a shower and cool down, but remember to stretch later so your muscles don't tighten up. I can't see you tomorrow, but you should go for a run and practice sit-ups and push-ups."

Harry thanked him and walked slowly back to the Dursley residence. When he got back, Aunt Petunia said, "I don't want your dirty sneakers on my floors. And take a shower, you smell horrible."

Harry felt a lot better when he was out of his dirty clothes and cleaned off. He decided that now was a great time to reply to the letters he had received the day before. He got out clean rolls of parchment and a quill. He quickly responded to Fred and George, Ron and Hermione. He wrote a short note to Dumbledore saying he had gotten the message. However, when he was getting ready to write to Ginny, he couldn't think of what to write. "Dear Ginny" sounded so formal, yet "Ginny-" seemed too unfriendly. He finally settled for "Hey Ginny!" He wasn't sure why, but whenever he wrote to her, he felt a funny feeling in his stomach and his mind kind of went blank. "Well," he thought, "Who can blame me? She is quite attractive-wait, what am I saying?! This is Ron's younger sister!" He finally finished and decided to close with "Your friend, Harry".

Harry continued to train with Remus and on his own that week. He was finally able to do the 100 sit-ups and push-ups, and one morning he went for a 5 mile (8k) run. He was slowly but surely getting into better shape. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wanted to know what he was doing every morning that he came home sweaty and gross, but he chose to ignore them.

That weekend, Tonks and Remus picked Harry up do go clothes shopping. Tonks owned a car because her father was a muggle and he taught her to drive. Harry and Remus held on for their lives as she sped her way to the Leaky Cauldron. "Isn't this fun?!" she shouted. Harry and Remus chose to keep their mouths shut for fear that if they tried to speak, they might loose their breakfasts. They breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the old pub. Tonks had applied some illusion charms to Harry to make his hair blond and his eyes blue. He covered up his scar with his bangs. The charms were for his protection. Harry was able to walk right through the Leaky Cauldron without being recognized. He loved the feeling of being able to go somewhere without being recognized. Harry had always hated the attention he got from his scar. He wanted to be just like everyone else.

They first went to Gringotts where the Goblins accepted his key without even questioning his identity. He supposed that they could still recognize him even if ordinary humans couldn't. He filled his bag with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Tonks then made him exchange some money for Muggle pounds so that they could also shop for Muggle clothing. After Gringotts, they made their way through a fairly crowded Diagon Alley to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop.

Tonks quickly attacked the robes and made him try on numerous styles, colors, and cuts. She made him turn around for her and Harry felt stupid parading all of the robes around the shop. As he stepped out in what felt like the millionth robe, Tonks just stared. Wondering what was wrong, Harry just turned and stood waiting for rejection or approval. The robe was scarlet with gold trimming on the hem and the sleeves. It shimmered slightly, and Harry had to admit that although it looked rather heavy, it felt nice and light on him. He liked the smooth material very much. Tonks grinned at him and let out a small happy shriek. "This one is perfect for you Harry! The Gryffindor colors couldn't suit you better!" Harry was personally just glad she had decided on one and that he could stop trying on robes. He purchased the robe and 3 new school robes since he outgrew his old ones.

Harry's stomach grumbled. Remus laughed and suggested they go to Florean Forescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They placed their orders and found a table with an umbrella outside. As he ate his chocolate newt ice cream, he looked around Diagon Alley to see how it had changed since he had last been there. He noticed a brightly colored shop with "WWW" on its sign. He quickly begged Remus and Tonks to let him go in and see the store. Remus nodded and Harry jumped up from his seat to run to the store. Remus and Tonks quickly followed him.

Harry entered the colorful shop and was amazed with what he saw. The room was extremely crowded with people. There were many many shelves covered with brightly wrapped packages. Harry grinned. It looked as if the Weasley twins had been quite successful. Tonks squealed like a little kid and ran off to look at all the cool products. Remus and Harry went up to Fred (or was it George?) who was working the cash register.

"Hi Remus! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Do want to buy something?" Remus shook his head and gestured towards Harry. He bent his head down to the twin and whispered something inaudibly. Fred grinned. He grabbed Harry and dragged him to the back room. George (Fred?) was working back there over a cauldron. Fred whispered something to him quickly.

"Harry! Our esteemed business partner!"

"I hope you are pleased with everything you found here."

"We've done our best."

"We've been having 1/3 of our profit transferred into your account so we can pay you back for your generous donation!"

"Oh, and you have a free account here, take any items you'd like!"

The twins spoke quickly, alternating sentences. They were grinning widely.

Harry was a bit shocked by some of the information they shared with him and looked a bit uncomfortable. "Gred, Forge, everything is great, but you don't have to pay me back. I wanted to give the money, and I really don't want it back. I want you to keep the money."

"Now Harry, if you won't willingly take the money-" "-we have many ways to _make_ you take the money." "We wouldn't feel right having the money and not paying you back-" so if you don't just let us give it to you-" "you might experience some nasty events-" "that would change your mind."

Harry unconsciously gulped. The Weasley twins were well known for their nasty pranks that had long-lasting affects. He didn't like to think of what they might do to him if he didn't accept the money. He sighed. "Okay, I'll take it, but only because you are leaving me with no other options. Just remember that I am always willing to donate more to WWW!"

Fred and George just grinned. "Do you want a tour of the shop?" Harry grinned happily and nodded. They walked back into the show room and the twins showed Harry all around.

Harry could have easily spent the rest of the day there just looking at all of the awesome pranks. However, Remus walked over, dragging a reluctant Tonks and reminded him that they still had to go clothes shopping. Harry picked out a few things that he wanted, and tried to buy them, but the twins insisted he take them. They also let Tonks slide with her numerous goodies saying "Don't get used to it," "but since you're with Harry," " you can get off this time."

Harry, Remus and Tonks exited the shop and walked out into muggle London. Tonks dragged Harry into numerous shops and made him try on a ton of clothes. He got a bunch of new t-shirts, shorts, jeans, long-sleeved shirts, sweatshirts, underwear, and socks. He also bought himself a muggle CD player and an assortment of different CDs. Remus told him that he would charm the CD player so that it would work even at Hogwarts. Finally everyone was exhausted. On the way back to where Tonks parked, Harry spotted a music shop. He had always loved listening to music and a guitar hanging in the window caught his eye. He begged Tonks and Remus to let him go to one more store and they grudgingly agreed. Harry went inside and inquired about the guitar in the window. He thought it was a reasonable price, so he purchased the guitar along with a "Learn to Play Guitar" book that had some easy songs and lessons in it.

Remus and Tonks dropped Harry back at the Dursleys' house. It was already 7:00. Aunt Petunia pestered him when he came in about his whereabouts, but he ignored her as he brought everything upstairs. When she asked where he got the money to pay for all of this, he simply said, "My mum and dad" and slammed the door to his room in her face. Harry knew it was early, but he was exhausted. The moment he lay down on his bed, he was asleep.

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Let me know! Please review.


End file.
